


In the end God of Dead gets it all

by keepfacepalm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Peter Hale is Hades, almost everyone else is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter dies.</p><p>Well, not really.</p><p>He goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end God of Dead gets it all

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning! English is not my first language and I haven't managed to find a beta. If anyone will volunteer, I'll be happy. And will express my appreciation in gift fic. 
> 
> Here is my tumblr, come, say hi, leave prompt. Correct all my mistakes lol
> 
> http://keepfacepalm.tumblr.com/

Peter dies.

Well, not really.

He goes home.

Fire, pain, Derek slashes his throat. And he opens his eyes on his throne.

Peter Hale aka Hades, God of Dead, King of the Underworld.

Holy shit, that was unexpected.

He laughs and decides to go back. But now he knows. Now he remembers.

How bored gods came to live amongst humans, exchanging memory and power for opportunity to feel and live like they have not lived in thousands of years. They knew, saw, and experienced it all. They were bored. Really bored.

But lost memory or not they ended up together anyway. Well, their blood and romantic relationships got tangled a bit more, but that’s nothing new. After coming back to the land of living Peter recognized them all – Poseidon, Zeus, Hera (thankfully dead and awaiting in his Realm for another reincarnation. Really, that bitch is no fun), Artemis and Apollo (always gravitating towards each other, but this time it’s really funny. Not that incest can shock him, but he is willing to pay for seeing the goddess of virgins when she would recognize her brother in her lover), Ares, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and his precious mate. She is a he now, not that it mattered.

Stiles looks at him with distrust and suspicion. He doesn’t remember.

Well, at least Peter knows now that kidnapping and forced marriage works wonders for their relationship.

He new how sweet Stiles’ love tastes. But seeing him like this – defensive and hostile brings strange sense of nostalgia. It’s like their first days together. Days that he almost forgot after hundreds of years filled with love and affection. He finds it refreshing.

He thinks it is funny that even if they tried to get rid of memory, they still have some traits which were impossible to erase.

He and Poseidon, oh sorry, Chris are at each other throats at any opportunity. His brother is proud and ready to bring his wrath upon those who crossed him. It’s magnificent sight. 

Zeus is still trying to discipline them all. Unsuccessfully. Everyone as always do as they please. Fortunately, he has only one child now and they are spared legendary shitstorm this time around. But Peter recognizes looks his regal brother gives Melissa McCall.

Demeter was Zeus’ wife and is already dead. Personally Peter thinks that’s great. Not that he doesn’t like his sister, but she threw an epic fit when he went after his mate.

Hera is also dead. She chose Poseidon this time around. Really, are all his brothers and sisters are doomed to sleep with each other? Not that he has a room to say, ‘cause his mate is Demeter and Zeus’ child, but all this incest is disturbing.

Ares is biggest disappointment. Before only Athena was able to take him down. All this years were no good to him. And he still can’t choose love interest for shit. Peter can only pray that his nephew would not fall for Aphrodite this time. He wouldn’t be able to survive so much pining so close to him.

Athena is still disturbingly intelligent and beautiful. Not his type though. They never really liked each other. Respected – yes. Liked – hell no. And he does not appreciate attention his mate graced her with 

Also there are Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, but they are not that fun to watch.

And there is his mate… His mate’s skin is pale as if sun never touches it. His mate is surrounded by friends, but still alone. His mate eats pomegranates and Peter, just like the first time, wants to scream ‘mine’, when scarlet seeds disappear between plush lips.

He smiles.

In the end God of Dead gets it all.

They live among humans now. There no more need to be parted for two thirds of year. Demeter’s demand no longer stands between them.

Maybe he will even repeat that legendary kidnapping for the sake of old times.


End file.
